To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4 G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4 G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
An adaptive transmission system may be divided into initial transmission and retransmission after the initial transmission. The retransmission may be performed when an error has occurred in previous transmission and a Negative ACKnowledge (NACK) message is thus received from a reception terminal. When the initial transmission is performed, a transmission device performs transmission using a coding rate determined based on channel information. The transmission device may increase a decoding success rate when the retransmission is performed at the later time, by additionally transmitting a parity. A representative adaptive transmission system is a technology called a Hybrid Automatic Repeat-Request (HARQ).
The transmission device may be able to perform adaptive transmission through a circular buffer after applying interleaving to a codeword generated by polar coding. The interleaving may be available in an interleaver. The interleaver arranges bits to be punctured and puts them in a later order so as to enable the bits to be sequentially transmitted in the circular buffer. However, in a conventional system, the interleaver is designed to interleave a codeword in consideration of puncturing only. Therefore, there is a problem in which transmission optimized for repetition cannot be guaranteed when transmission is repeatedly performed after completion of transmission of punctured bits.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.